An Unexpected Happily Ever After
by XTheDarkQueenX
Summary: "You can't control me anymore Kagome" Inuyasha yelled, tearing at his necklace of subjugation which to everyone's surprise spilt; beads scattering as a silver light engulfed Inuyasha. 6 Months Previous "Go away Sesshomaru" Inuyasha shouted "I am not yours and I ain't no damn Uke!" "This Sesshomaru disagrees, our Father scented you at birth; you are Uke and you are MINE!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Nothing belongs to me I've just played in my world of imagination with premade characters

An Unexpected Happily Ever After – Part 1

"You can't control me anymore Kagome" Inuyasha yelled, tearing at his necklace of subjugation which to everyone's surprise spilt; beads scattering as a silver light engulfed Inuyasha.

_6 Months Previous _

"Go away Sesshomaru" Inuyasha shouted "I am not yours and I ain't no damn Uke!" "This Sesshomaru disagrees, our Father scented you at birth; you are Uke and you are MINE!"

Inuyasha snorted "Bullshit, if that was true why didn't you protect me like a good dominant would" he taunted, still unbelieving and convinced this was just another ploy or trick. "Father sought to protect you by hiding and concealing what you are from the world but instead turned this Sesshomaru against you" Sesshomaru admitted stiffly. After an awkward pause of elongated silence Inuyasha spoke softly if still somewhat gruffly, "well the old man's dead now so nothing will reverse this so go find some other mate; I'm sure you have plenty of wenches just waiting for the chance somewhere for you" he said with jealousy.

"Yet this Sesshomaru waits only for his destined one".

Inuyasha softened "Look I'm sorry fate gave you a crap set of cards; no one understands that more than me but I'm not your mate so you're wasting your time and even if I was this curse … spell … whatever would have broken by now alright …"

"No"

"So just forget … wait what do you mean no?"

"The spell should have lasted for an admittedly long time but would release upon your Demon Maturity. However, that is a demon transformation something those slavery beads have stopped and therefore stopped the breaking of the spell."

Inuyasha looked distinctly disturbed by this information, "well … uh … whatever I'll see you later, Princess". Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha flee with hungry eyes, "Soon Uke" he whispered "you WILL be MINE!"

_1 Week Later _

With Kagome now back from 'Skool' and 'tests' the small pack set off; it only took an hour before ….

"SIT! How dare you ignore me, I was only making sure you were alright, after all who else would care about you otherwise"

'_Oh you were only concerned' _thought Inuyasha _'only worried yet you slam dunk me into HARD rock and earth … oh no not like that would hurt at all'._

Inuyasha fumed silently, wanting to be able to give her a taste of her own medicine but knowing he never would. _'Dominate would' _his mind slyly reminded him _'Alpha would punish anyone who had hurt him'. _Inuyasha ruthlessly ignored what his own mind was telling him and groaned as he picked himself out of the crater; only to see that the group had moved on, no one bothering to wait for him. Only Shippo's eyes were cast back to ensure his parental figure was alright.

As Inuyasha caught up, intending to move past them and scout ahead, Kagome quickly spoke sounding smug, "finally decided to say what wrong with you then" arrogantly assuming she'd get her own way yet again.

Inuyasha slowed down stalling as he furiously tried to think _'no way would he tell them the full story but maybe a half-truth …' _"I think my maturity is being stopped by the beads, it should have happened around 6 months ago even with my age frozen on the tree".

Shippo relaxed, glad his guardian wasn't going to get punished again, at least not at the moment. "Oh" Kagome said in response sounding somewhat dumb and not at all educated "well what happens during this 'maturity' that's so important anyone?"

To hear something so sacred and important in a demons life dismissed so blatantly and uncaringly made Inuyasha grit his teeth in order to stop the venom that he wanted to spew at this foolish little wench.

"It gives an increase in a demons powers, lets them mature into their secondary genders an find their mates so to have it held back could end up being quite dangerous in the long run, resulting in anything from never meeting your mate to becoming sterile" Inuyasha spoke calmly, remembering when his Mother had briefly explained and told him the little she knew to prepared him for the life he would have to lead without her.

"Oh" Kagome repeated looking surprised that Inuyasha sounded so mature and smart, "well your too busy now anyway to do any of that so it's not like it can't wait" she replied walking ahead; again assuming her opinion was of course the right one. She either didn't hear or ignored the sharp gasps that came from everyone else and definitely didn't realize the impact of her careless, arrogantly spoken words.

Inuyasha gathered the shocked and heart-broken Shippo in his arms, "shush, its okay Kit, remember what we talked about, she couldn't have stayed that long anyway, hush my Kit". Inuyasha didn't know where these strangely maternal instincts has erupted from but they had never steered him wrong before and he was certainly not going to ignore them whilst his Kit was in need.

Shippo snuggled back into his protector's arms and embrace; slightly confused at how his normally paternal and gruff guardian was acting but didn't question it – he had after all just lost all trust in his previously maternal figure.

Sango and Miroku came forward after Shippo had calmed; "I'm sorry my friend but the beads won't remain on forever" "Yeah" followed Miroku "You could try and ask Kaede if she can remove them as well". Inuyasha looked up at the two betas of his small pack. "Thanks" he spoke gruffly trying not to disturb the now napping Kit curled up in his arms. "Come on shouldn't let her get too far ahead, gods know what trouble she could bump into, defenseless wench that she is".

As the group moved on they seemed unaware of the figure stalking their footsteps, slowly following and observing them; pleased at Inuyasha's visible efforts of freeing himself. "Soon my destined one; soon", as Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned to look the figure was gone in a ball of light, leaving only his voice on the wind "soon".

The next few days had Kagome alternatively ignoring Inuyasha for wanting to remove the beads or sulking that Inuyasha was ignoring her and not paying any attention to her rather childish antics. She perked up at last when she sensed a nearby shard – a large piece indeed – as a chance to once again hold the lime light. She pretentiously announced this and started charging forward not thinking of the possibility of any danger or that Inuyasha would not be able to protect her in time. Therefore she was quite considerably shocked when she found herself suspended in a net having sprung a trap.

"Kagome wait" Inuyasha yelled "stupid wench; wait here" he told the rest of the group who had stood and went to pack up their things "I won't be long".

Inuyasha dashed above in the treetops and so only spotted the Wench sue to the ear deafening screaming she was inflicting on the poor inhabitants of the forest. He jumped down in front of her "be quiet Wench do you want the whole forest to hear you". "They've got the shards!" "We'll get them after" Inuyasha interrupted trying to figure out the gentlest way to get her down – no reason to invite a pounding this early after all.

"No they've got my shards, they've stolen them from me" wailed Kagome. Inuyasha snapped to attention at that; he ruthlessly cut the rope holding up the net to free Kagome, ignoring her cry of pain, before pushing her in the direction of the camp. "Go tell the others" he ordered before racing off via the treetops hoping he could either get the shards or at least delay until his pack go there – happily ignoring and leaving Kagome to her tantrums and stamping her feet.

As Inuyasha dodged traps and tracked the light footed thief he couldn't help but be suspicious that this was too easy – that only extremely low level demons would even be caught by these traps and only slightly more powerful demons would turn away due to the Alpha scent marking around these trees. Actually; Inuyasha stopped and inhaled deeply thinking quickly, _'it is Sesshomaru's scent I'm sure of it but what would he want from the jewel?' _ Even he knew and would admit his Aniki would never rely upon power that was not his own or even really need to! Inuyasha purposely ignored how familiar and comforting that scent had become recently as he burst into the clearing only to see something very much unexpected indeed.

Once Kagome realized no one was there to pay attention to her she ran back to the camp, "Inuyasha ran off I think he might be in trouble". She watched as everyone tensed when she said his name, relaxed when she said he had ran off (glad he was getting some peace) only to tense again at the word **trouble**.

"C'mon" Sango urged grabbing her weapons and pack quickly, everyone was ready in seconds and ran to help their friend and leader Inuyasha. Kagome was left behind still packing her things, too used to everything being done for her and getting to ride on Inuyasha's back. The group raced ahead, desperate to help burst into the clearing - much like a certain hanyo – only to see something very much unexpected indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Nothing belongs to me I've just played in my world of imagination with premade characters

An Unexpected Happily Ever After – Part 2

Inuyasha burst into the clearing to find a floating white orb in which was contained most of the jewel shards – only maybe 10 or so pieces missing, all of which could be easily identified as the shards Naraku had. This semi-transparent white orb was surrounded by an odd sort of shimmering dome which was guarded by wolf demons; very recognizable wolf demons.

"Koga, where are you flea-bag?" Inuyasha yelled "and what the hell do you think you're doing?" Everyone sprang to attack mode ready to protect the jewel before they did something very startling indeed.

"All hail Lord Inuyasha" and as one all the wolf pack bowed low, as though he was someone special or important.

Koga came round the golden-silver dome barrier, "ah Inuyasha; I was wondering when you'd get here, took your time." As he spoke he gestured to some still bowing demons who scurried away as he steered Inuyasha elsewhere. "I have to admit this is the most original courting gift I have ever seen but I guess it fits you mutt-face." Inuyasha was about to question what the hell Koga meant but as they rounded the corner Inuyasha saw what the demon was talking about. There right in front of him was something he thought he'd never see again – it was his childhood home, the one that had been burnt by a mob the night his Mother had died, leaving him alone and homeless with only the clothes on his back. It was perfect to the last detail and as he opened the front door a red ball rolled to his feet. To him this proved Sesshomaru had cared at some point when he was younger, that he had visited him at least – even if he had ignored him and left him ignorant and unaware of his presence.

Koga had carried on talking whilst Inuyasha was still trying to take this all in; "I mean its enough to build you a house but c'mon man this place is huge not to mention all the silk clothes, the jewels inside plus the most of the Shikon Jewel and your own clan of bodyguards, Mutt you've really got it good."

"Bodyguards?" Inuyasha just about shrieked feeling overwhelmed and desperately trying to process all of this. "Yeah the while pack if you want, Sesshomaru is sure pulling out all the stops for you dog-breath, I mean he could have used the pack for anything but to be given the honor of guarding one of the Lords of the West."

Inuyasha felt something catch in his throat at some of the first gifts he had received since his Mother had died; he felt inexplicitly guilty and choked by the beads around his neck, that he had let himself be trapped and permanently sacrificed all of this if they weren't removed soon.

The group burst into the clearing, prepared to fight and ready for anything – or so they thought; therefore they felt their jaws drop as they found Inuyasha lounging, surrounded by servants being offered various delicacies and platters of food to choose from whilst having his hair brushed, braided and oiled. They felt dazed as they were given places of honor at his side by the wolf pack and also offered drinks and food.

Shippo jumped at Inuyasha clinging to him desperately. "Shippo? It's okay Kit, c'mon don't say you were worried about little old me" teased Inuyasha, trying to reassure and cheer him up. Shippo just stuck his tongue out and snuggled closer – not that he'd ever admit that.

"What's that around your neck?" asked Miroku suddenly. "Oh this", to everyone's surprise Inuyasha started to blush, "this is my first courting gift – the test of the unattainable." Inuyasha had been extremely shocked and surprised when the dome and the jewel it contained had shrunk into a necklace – allowing to keep a constant reminder of his gift with him.

At this Sango squealed "and they gave you most of the Shikon Jewel" looking rather impressed. Miroku looked puzzled "sorry the test of the -" he asked clueless to what was actually happening.

"The test of the unattainable is how an Alpha proves he loves a potential mate by giving them something they've always wanted but could never have" Shippo piped up, looking up to Inuyasha to check he was right. "Nice to know you listen to your lessons sometimes Kit" Inuyasha teased, ruffling Shippo's hair; "it can be anything from rare jewels to food they've never tried to a kimono they've always wanted but couldn't afford; anything, it's meant to show how in-tune they are with the others wants and needs." Inuyasha explained.

"So whoever is courting you gave you the jewel because it was something you tried to get but didn't succeed" questioned Miroku slowly, trying to understand. "That's right and he also gave me a house completing the trial of suitability" – seeing Miroku's blank, clueless expression Inuyasha explained further. "It's a proof of a dwelling where your mate expects to share your mated lives together – for example a den for wolf or fox demons – but since I already know and don't like where my mate lives he choose to rebuild my childhood home showing he accepts my human half as well at the same time" Inuyasha sighed dreamily after this, looking at the house behind him.

"Wait" Sango said slowly, saying what they were all thinking, pointing behind Inuyasha in disbelief "you lived in a palace when you were younger." "Oh yeah, I lived in 2, the western Palace before my Mother managed to get an escort back to hers, cause … well technically …. I might be a prince in both worlds but my Mother wasn't allowed to pass her title onto me and I'm not allowed it on Yokai terms due to not being a pure blood demon." Inuyasha shrugged unconcerned as the other three gaped at the quite frankly massive palace behind Inuyasha and all had the same though; _whoever's courting Inuyasha must be rich._

A contemplating silence fell between the group, only interrupted by the continuing offers of food and drink _(Miroku remembering that Inuyasha had said about rare foods he had never tried)_ until it was quite suddenly broken by a high pitched screech that sent the birds flying from the forest and had all the demons wincing from ear ache.

"Hey guys" asked Inuyasha smirking in hidden glee, "where's Kagome?" They all looked at each other in guilt and worry, ready to get up and search for her but stopped puzzled when Inuyasha relaxed and started to laugh. Sango and Miroku looked behind them as Shippo peeked up and started giggling from Inuyasha's lap.

They immediately spotted the source of the pair's amusement; Kagome … hanging from 2 wolf demons grips like a drowned kitten … with black clown like make-up dripping down her face and various foliage stuck in her hair.

Still chuckling Inuyasha waved from them to place her down, leaving Kagome free to stomp her way over to the group and start yet another tantrum. "I can't believe you all left me behind and left me to worry sick about you all. I mean you wouldn't even know what direction to go in or be able to purify the shards without me!" Everyone in the clearing stopped in disbelief, did this inappropriately dressed wench truly believe she was the key asset and power in the group. Every powerful demon and human alike knew who the infamous Hanyo Inuyasha was not to mention Sango the Huntress and Miroku the curse monk; even the young kit contributed more than this wench seemed to.

"Don't just ignore me Inuyasha, you're so rude just SI-!" Koga had quickly interrupted Kagome by clapping his hand over his mouth. "That word is banned from this Wenches mouth in regards to Lord Inuyasha, anyone who hears her try has my full permission to restrain her." Koga released Kagome with an air of disgust, disappointed to realise what a selfish, self-centred and childish person Kagome really was.

He turned to Inuyasha, "your suitor has provided a specified sigil charm that on stops that word being spoken to be applied upon your command onto the wench Lord Inuyasha." Still visibly saddened Koga bowed and retreated back to his den to rethink his mating options.

Shippo suddenly yawned leaving everyone to realise how late it had gotten, quickly sending the group to their beds after a long and quite revealing day for most of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Nothing belongs to me I've just played in my world of imagination with premade characters

An Unexpected Happily Ever After – Part 3

_Previously in chapter 2 – _

_He turned to Inuyasha, "your suitor has provided a specified sigil charm that on stops that word being spoken to be applied upon your command onto the wench Lord Inuyasha." Still visibly saddened Koga bowed and retreated back to his den to rethink his mating options._

_Shippo suddenly yawned leaving everyone to realise how late it had gotten, quickly sending the group to their beds after a long and quite revealing day for most of them. _

2 Weeks Later

Every day for the past fortnight Sesshomaru had left him gifts and not any old thing either; they ranged from huge carcasses to feed Inuyasha's small group as well as the pack of 50 wolf demons every day at dawn and dusk to delicacies of foreign fresh fruit Inuyasha hadn't seen in years: round dimpled orange fruits, fuzzy light brown fruits with bright green fleshy insides, fruits with milk inside that had to be cracked open, things only Kagome had seen before in the future which she said was 'exotic'. And then there was the private treats; desserts of dango, sweet rice balls along with what Kagome called 'sweet pastries' – apparently from somewhere called 'Europe'. Inuyasha only cared that Sesshomaru was fully indulging his sweet tooth to its extreme – something he hadn't done since he was a pup.

At the moment it was just Inuyasha and Shippo remaining in the clearing with the wolf demons – Sango and Miroku escorting Kagome back to the well and her time whilst having the second job of bring Kaede back with them to see if she could remove the beads.

They had been gone a week so far, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo free to bond and give Shippo his 'Demon Lessons'. These ranged from tracking and hunting to sewing and cooking or foraging lessons which often left gossiping wolf demons giggling behind them at the 'cute little family' they apparently made although Inuyasha never mentioned this to Shippo, wanting him to make that decision on his own. Shippo had also been receiving gifts from Sesshomaru (though he still didn't know who he was) showing he would accept Shippo as an adopted ward if not something more. Little tokens such as wooden toys or charms to help with Shippo's developing kitsune magic made Inuyasha's heart warm and never failed to make his throat go tight and cause his to speak gruffly.

It was the next day that caused Inuyasha to start to feel almost unacceptably tempted by this courtship. Sesshomaru had started to scent mark his freshly washed clothes and was scenting in a slowly enclosing spiral to Inuyasha's bedroom. A bedroom that was clearly meant to be shared with doubles of every piece of furniture except the enormous bed that dominated the room. The scent marks left inexplicably tempted Inuyasha; one sniff told him of their shared attraction, longing and pure Alpha power that rang through Sesshomaru's scent. In return Inuyasha purposely tried to overwhelm this which resulting in not only challenging Sesshomaru but also the addictive mixed smell of them together.

However, Inuyasha had still failed to see Sesshomaru in person since he had announced his intentions those three weeks ago. He would be the first one to admit he and Sesshomaru clashed in person before but now he wanted his questions answered. Why now? Why him? Why did he hate him so desperately before? He sometimes thought he sensed Sesshomaru looking (or spying) on him but whenever he looked over his shoulder all that remained was a gust of wind, with barely an impression of that addictive scent left behind.

1 Week Later

Another week passed before Sango and Miroku returned with Kaede in tow. She hobbled towards him only to sadly shake her head, "Kagome has grown spiritually strong and unfortunately corrupted, only she or Inuyasha has the power to break these beads now." "I … I can break these beads … but how?" spluttered Inuyasha surprised beyond belief, unaware he could of done that. "It would take a surge of self-spiritual belief from ye Inuyasha; the beads only work because you believe in their power, if you shake that belief you can free yourself" Kaede explained. Inuyasha looked sceptical but accepted the old women's words of wisdom.

Just as Inuyasha turned to request a chair for the old priestess he abruptly stopped and quite deliberately sniffed the air. "What is it mutt face?" Koga demanded, "What cha smelling?"

To everyone's surprise a slight blush spread over Inuyasha's cheeks; "It's him my br …. Suitor" he spoke extremely hesitantly unsure of how to address his potential future mate. "Ah" Miroku exclaimed getting up from where he sat, "we can check why this demon thinks he's good enough for our little Inu" he teased tugging Inuyasha's hair and ducking the responding swipe. "I agree" said Sango seriously gripping her boomerang.

Shippo giggled from his perch in a near-by tree, "I don't think Inuyasha can find a much stronger demon" he revealed. By now Inuyasha was flushed bright red "Alright quiet … the lot of you" he spoke gruffly bumping and shaking Shippo's tree to quieten him as he opened his mouth to interrupt. "He should be here any second so trust me by not attacking before I can explain" Inuyasha half whined and half pleaded.

As soon as he got the twin nods of agreement Sesshomaru cleared the tree line to come into the clearing with Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken following behind. Both groups stood deathly still, studying the reactions of the others and especially the two Inu Yokai. Whilst Sesshomaru was poised and seemingly ready for anything Inuyasha was a fidgeting mess that only straightened when he realized the slow perusal Sesshomaru was giving him. Now stood up proudly and preening Inuyasha boldly found his tongue, "finally decided to show yourself then Aniki." "This Sesshomaru has seen you plenty and approves of your … fuller figure", this was said with a leer and smirk at Inuyasha. "I ain't fat you overgrown guard-dog" Inuyasha yelled indigenous, "This Sesshomaru didn't say the sight wasn't pleasing, little one." There was a distinctly hungry look in Sesshomaru's eyes as he spoke; one even Inuyasha couldn't miss judging by the slowly re-emerging blush.

Sango coughed politely to remind the brothers that others (especially the children) were present. "Shall we retire inside to get the children out of the heat?" "Yeah c'mon" Inuyasha hastily replied practically manhandling Shippo in order to quickly retreat.

After the children were settled and out to bed Inuyasha could not avoid the formalities any longer. "I acknowledge and accept your worthiness as a suitor by your passing of the test of the unattainable and also accept your vision of our future – completing your trial of suitability." Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in triumph glad all of his efforts and plans had been successful – a glint that only brightened as he realised Inuyasha's next move would get him his checkmate; the one thing that was holding Inuyasha back from completing the mating.

"Before I allow you to start your trial of strength answer this; why did you abandon me as a child if I was scented as your mate at birth?"

"When this Sesshomaru was merely 250 summers old and came into maturity a prophecy was made; (everyone gathered around already enthralled by this tale) my mate would be born many years later when almost all hope was lost and he would be my little brother. This Sesshomaru made a yearly demand of his parents that they should birth this mate only for them to discover 100 summers later my mother could not conceive – this Sesshomaru had irreparably damaged her from the inside with my poison. This Sesshomaru demanded the prophet look again only to be told the same thing – so Mother and Father made a sacrifice for this Sesshomaru. They willingly broke their mating bond so Father could impregnate another, Father tried with hundreds of Yokai only for countless miscarriages to occur. In desperation he took a strange potion to led him to a compatible mating partner, he came across your Mother Inuyasha and they both fell in love with each other; hers was the only pregnancy that survived. However, Father realised with him dying and this Sesshomaru barely 350 summers old enemies would easily sense the Uke Hanyo son as a weak point, to protect us both he hid you under a powerful spell and left me a scroll explaining his actions."

At this Inuyasha's ears dropped and he opened his mouth to reject Sesshomaru but the DaiYokai quickly interjected and explained.

"He hid the scroll and gave instructions to a vassal to lead me to the scroll's location, instructions this Sesshomaru only received 6 months ago. Therefore to this Sesshomaru an Alpha hanyo could not be this Sesshomaru's mate and with Father Dead protecting you; you my mate became a symbol of everything this Sesshomaru could no longer have and the family he had just lost."

There was an abrupt silence after this in which Sesshomaru waited patiently, knowing this poignant moment could either make or break their courtship. Inuyasha was speechless knowing what it cost and how difficult it was for the cold and private DaiYokai to speak that much and share his feelings. He stood and slowly crossed the clearing to kneel at Sesshomaru's feet. "I formally accept your courtship and invite you to remain in our future home as you complete your test of strength."

Sesshomaru stood placing one hand on Inuyasha's head; caressing down his face as he cupped his cheek. "This Sesshomaru swears to uphold the promises made during his trial of suitability and prove thyself to his chosen mate in this test of strength." For a moment everything was still whilst the two brothers made and read promises in the other's eyes. Sesshomaru extended his hand and for the first time in years Inuyasha accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Nothing belongs to me I've just played in my world of imagination with premade characters

An Unexpected Happily Ever After – Part 4

_Previously in chapter 3 – _

_For a moment everything was still whilst the two brothers made and read promises in the other's eyes. Sesshomaru extended his hand and for the first time in years Inuyasha accepted._

A few more days passed; one's that helped settle Inuyasha into a strangely domestic routine. Every morning whilst Inuyasha relaxed in bed Sesshomaru would wake up early to hunt something suitably impressive; when the smell of breakfast wafted through the air Inuyasha gave himself 5 minutes to prepare before ….. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" chanted the little devils "Omph" they always managed to jump right on his stomach. "Alright I'm up you little brats" gathering both under each arm he hauled them giggling to the breakfast table where everyone else was waiting to start. After breakfast whilst Rin and Shippo had lessons would either spar or tidy his home. No matter what he did Sesshomaru would be there, watching him and he never failed to touch him in some sense throughout the day. Whether it was a stroke across his arm or down his back to the cheeky glances of his bottom Sesshomaru also never failed to bring a blush to Inuyasha's face. The days however always ended with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hunting together at night, working in tandem to bring quite frankly massive prey down. Sesshomaru always became more … amorous on these occasions; pulling Inuyasha to his chest to keep still, trailing fingers over his skin seductively, all his words filled with innuendos. Sometimes it felt like only the presence of their chaperone – usually Koga – kept them holding back and from pouncing on one another; whilst afterwards he was grateful to them all at the time he was damn horny alright, cock blocking people he called friends!

This pattern of domesticity for a month in which Miroku and Sango escorted Kaede back to her village but unfortunately picked Kagome up. By all accounts she had been lying in wait for them to return and started to follow them back when they left without her. All of which led to her not understanding why everyone was 'still ignoring her' and trying to interfere in the brothers 'disgusting incestuous faggot relationship'. Kagome tried everything from attempting to seduce both brothers to stealing all of Inuyasha's clothes so he couldn't leave his room and see Sesshomaru that day. All this did was bring the two mates together –laughing as they ruined her plans - and with Sesshomaru gladly dressing Inuyasha in his clothes (and scent) instead.

However, things had started to go too far when they caught her trying to brainwash Shippo into believing Sesshomaru was abusing Inuyasha and telling him and Rin that if they mated both children would be abandoned. "How dare you tell MY children such insipid and ridiculous lies" Inuyasha's voice was like thunder and his eyes like shards of ice. "And how are you disparage my mate in such a way by construing such accusations upon his character; I hereby ban you from the Western Lands as Consort of the Realm and name you traitor to all who would consort with you. Sesshomaru looked on in hunger and waved forward some guards to remove the wench for his ….. No their lands.

As Kagome was hauled off kicking and screaming Inuyasha abruptly spoke, the remaining anger still prevalent in his voice. "I have accepted and proven our suitability as mates and so challenge you as my dominant mate to a test of strength. However, unlike a traditional test of strength I ask you not to lift imaginable weight or see how long you can carry something but instead ask for a test of character. A test of how strong your morals and sense of responsibility is. I challenge you to prove yourself worthy by showing me the strength of your rule over the Western Lands" Inuyasha spoke clearly and with no hesitation; he had clearly been thinking and pondering this over.

Sesshomaru though caught off guard and shocked by this request quickly realised and understood Inuyasha intentions and also the challenge he was presented with. To show he had the strength to rule not just dictate and overpower others, that his morals were reflected within his lands and what those morals were, testing whether Inuyasha thought he would be welcome. That he had to show his attitude was not faked just for the courtship and a test to see how much this Sesshomaru would let Inuyasha rule in the Western Lands.

It took a surprisingly short time for the camp to be packed and load Ah-Un fill to bursting with Inuyasha's new possessions. As they turned to leave Inuyasha felt a pang of homesickness for a house he'd only remembered as ashes and dust for too long. He was therefore surprised as wards flashed around the house, concealing it from anyone's view and protecting it from the elements.

He looked at Sesshomaru for an explanation; "I'll not risk you losing your home once again little one, even if we live elsewhere this house will always be waiting for you and our pups." A sense of contentment and closure filled Inuyasha at knowing this; he was ready to start the next part of the journey of his life, but unlike before he always had somewhere he could return.

Another month passed on the long trek to the Western Palace; what helped deepen the two brothers relationship was the knowledge Sesshomaru could have simply flew him and Inuyasha there in an instance but willingly endured this painfully slow pace so Inuyasha could stay with his two beta's and adopted wards, Shippo and Rin. That relationship had developed when a storm had passed overhead causing the two children nightmares and Inuyasha instincts to mother them until he was sure they were both alright. They had both then seemingly agreed to call him Papa Inu, continuing at the subtle approval Sesshomaru had given them and the contented feeling that surrounded Inuyasha.

Currently, it was a humid, sticky kind of day that only caused short tempers and complaining pups in Inuyasha's opinion. Due to Rin only going to the Palace via Ah-Un's back and no one else having walked this way in living memory Rin and Shippo (mainly Shippo) seemed to be testing their boundaries with the DaiYokai whilst also trying to satisfy their curiosity.

"Are we there yet? How 'bout not? What is it like? Is there anything to do? How long are we staying? When can we eat? Are we there now?" Inuyasha saw the minute changes in Sesshomaru's expression, that was the only sign of his frustration but Inuyasha made no attempt to stop the pups like he usually would; it would be an interesting test of Sesshomaru's parenting skills and patience in general.

It all came to a head when to stop the incessant questioning Sesshomaru simply seized the two little troublemakers and jumped high; causing screams of joy to erupt from the two and let them see how close they truly were to the Palace. Inuyasha giggled at the two childish looks of excitement the kids wore and rewarded his mate with a coy, seductive glimpse from under his lashes and a teasing stroke down his mokomoko.

The large party finally emerged from the forest at dusk, making the huge palace seem even more imposing, a far cry from the much homier palace that was Inuyasha's courting gist from Sesshomaru. As they approached a smartly dressed demon came to meet them, bowing low. "Welcome back, my Lord; all the chambers are prepared for your guests as well as the east wing for yourself and your consort and his party." He spoke with a low but gentle voice that seemed to lightly sing melodiously, a sense of calmness following after.

"Thank-you, please show the Monk, Slayer and children to their rooms, we shall see you all in the morn to break our fast." And with that Sesshomaru quickly slung Inuyasha over his shoulder and raced off, giving an unseen squeeze to his mate-to-be teasing behind. The low chuckle and squeal was all that remained to echo through the now open doors.

As quickly as they had run off Sesshomaru stopped, placing his mate gently before caging him in his arms against the wall. "This Sesshomaru needs to know whether my own is ready to reside in the same room, knowing of the increased intimacy it would bring at this point of our courtship and that my one isn't doing it because of any pressure this Sesshomaru had inadvertently given." The DaiYokai's face was unmoving with only the faintest hint of worry in his eyes portraying his true emotions. Inuyasha smiled shyly, "I wouldn't have suggested we come if I didn't want this Aniki."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and he let out a deep growl as he once more picked up his little one (though this time bridal style) to carry him over the thresh hold, the sharp snap of the door closing a beginning of the night to come.

By morning a smug Sesshomaru followed a blushing Inuyasha out of their room. He had never imagined the pleasure that Sesshomaru has shown him, done to him; although they hadn't gone 'all the way' due to the necklace stopping Inuyasha's natural biology what they had done was incredible, Inuyasha thought his blush deepening even more

As they approached the dining gall both Yokai were amused to hear the pitter-patter of small footsteps trying to sneak up behind them; they slowed down, waiting and smirked before both whirled around last minute to catch the two children who had tried to jump on them. They carried on into the dining hall; heads high, smirks on their faces, complete with the two giggling pups tucked underneath their arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Nothing belongs to me I've just played in my world of imagination with premade characters

An Unexpected Happily Ever After – Part 5

_Previously in chapter 4 – _

_They carried on into the dining hall; heads high, smirks on their faces, complete with the two giggling pups tucked underneath their arms. _

Grand towering doors were opened for them by a pair of guards revealing a large and vast ballroom that simply held a long and grand table full of both human and demon delicacies. What surprised Inuyasha was the placement of a throne like chair and its matching partner positioned in the middle of the table rather than is head; coincidently also directly by the divide in the demon / human food.

Noticing where his eyes lay Sesshomaru explained, "It's so you can have your choice of either and still talk to both sides of the table, your betas and your pups. The servants have been told the table is to remain this way no matter who dines with this Sesshomaru and his mate. "Not yet" Inuyasha reminded him, laughing teasingly still blushing lightly.

Another month passed with Sesshomaru giving Inuyasha increasingly romantic displays and proving his worth to his one. If it wasn't a moonlit diner, it was a trip into the village, it was presents of the finest silk kimono's, delicacies from across oceans and not to mention the visible efforts he took to let Inuyasha in, as well as getting to know his mate in return.

He also provided to his demon side with partnered hunts, frequent spars that ended with increasing feelings of lust and passion as well as letting Inuyasha have an increasingly important say and run in the leadership of the Western Lands. At first it was him helping sort out important documents, then it was advising on petty matters and now Sesshomaru's vassals / household chose to come to him with civil matters and household problems instead of Sesshomaru.

This had the side effect of increasing the prosperity in the kingdom, with many more willing to come forward to complain to the popular Hanyo who became known for his sometimes harsh but fair rulings on matters they would have daren't not bring before the imposing Sesshomaru. Meanwhile whilst Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were beginning their fairy tale romance Kagome was reaping the repercussions her spoilt behaviour, and found it not at all pleasant.

With the increase in Inuyasha's fame and popularity rumours spread about what see had put the future Lord and the West through, causing not only for her to be rejected and ridiculed by all demons but an increasing number of humans that Inuyasha had either directly or indirectly helped or gained the respect of and in hindsight those who had met her before recalled her bratty ways and general uselessness. Rather than realise or learn from her spoilt behaviour Kagome instead blamed her 'poor fortune' on Inuyasha. Including the isolation she faced back in the future where everyone was fed up of her tall tales and lies.

Kagome's heart turned dark as she realised the only reason she had survived as long as she had was due to Inuyasha. She began to plot against Inuyasha and eventually came across Naraku and (believing her spiritual powers to defeat him after she was finished with him) made the decision to deal with the devil in order to get her revenge.

As their courtship approached 5 months Inuyasha decided to give something back to Sesshomaru having realised it was only the beads that stopped them from already having completed their mate ship. Blushing he had successfully made his way through the well; into the future and bought the lacy …. under things he had spotted on a magazine and Kagome's mother had blushingly explained what they were and why women wore them, to seduce their mates of course. He chose his signature bright red for these scraps of lace and hid them away in his old nursery which Sesshomaru had promised he would not enter until Inuyasha was pregnant with their first pup or invited him inside.

As the dawn rose on their anniversary, Inuyasha purposely made some noise glancing to make sure Sesshomaru was watching as he loosened then retightened his hakama and kosode, letting just a teasing glimpse of that red lace. He winked cheekily as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red in desire as Inuyasha hurried out the door for breakfast before he was pounced upon.

The rest of the day ran as normal with the exception of the increasingly daring flashes Inuyasha gave his dominant before using the children as an excuse to ignore his Alpha; the only reason he would allow of course. Dinner consisted of footsie and heated glances before the children were shortly put to bed early and Inuyasha tossed over Sesshomaru's shoulder and taken away; laughter echoing throughout the hallways as they went. The laughter promptly stopped when Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's face. The pure depth of lust and desire emanating from the DaiYokai made Inuyasha whimper as his body started to heat up; even those naughty scraps of lace he had so eagerly teased his Alpha with seemed much more restricting and one layer too many.

He instinctively took a step backwards when Sesshomaru came towards him, willingly letting himself be herded onto the bed. He didn't expect the fast movement that result in his hands being bound above him and his legs swung upon Sesshomaru's shoulders; leaving him helpless and unable to move unless Sesshomaru allowed him to. The realisation made Inuyasha whimper again in pleasure and at the knowledge he trusted his dominant fully; even when in this otherwise vulnerable position. And his heart felt grief in the knowledge that they may never be able to bond for another 60 years; more perhaps if Kagome lived longer and therefore caused the beads to remain.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his Uke's neck in comfort, knowing only that his mate felt distress and grief but not why. Inuyasha smiled, knowing he had made the right decision in trusting Sesshomaru all those months ago, knowing that as soon as these beads were off THE Sesshomaru, THE Killing Perfection, Lord of the West would be his; his as much as he was already Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes, Koi?"

"I accept you fully as my Dominant and Alpha, all that I am and have is now yours, until my soul moves from this realm and into the beyond where it will wait for you."

"I love you Otouto but this Sesshomaru can only accept this gift and honour if you in turn hold everything that makes this demon all that he is and has in return."

Inuyasha's ears dipped in disappointment at first only to melt inside blushing with joy at this confession, knowing it wasn't easy for the DaiYokai to be this open yet he had anyway and made the effort for Inuyasha anyway. Both their inner beasts surged forward at the realisation that both parties had concluded their courting and all that remained was to physically seal the bond between them, something sadly impossible at the moment. The heartbreak Inuyasha felt was immeasurable to him, the intimacy and potential children he could be unwittingly sacrificing due to Kagome's selfishness.

Sesshomaru sought to comfort his Uke, kissing him deeply and creating temporary marks down his neck whilst he was unable to give his Koi a permanent mating bite. Dark purple and red love-bites spread across Inuyasha's body, down his neck and chest leading a trail as Sesshomaru simply ripped his clothing from his body. He only briefly paused to take in the vision that was in front of him, HIS mate. The practically see through scraps of lace that taunted him by covering his little one's most private parts, somewhere no one else but theirs parents and his Otouto had touched before him, perfectly displayed before this Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru stayed still hovering with his lips just above Inuyasha's erection, teasing and waiting. His hands stronger than steel or iron allowed no movement from Inuyasha's straining hips as he allowed one fang to delicately touch his Uke's skin, creating a red welt that made Inuyasha moan in both pain and pleasure. Sesshomaru slowly repeated his actions on Inuyasha's opposite hip, tearing the delicate lace panties from underneath Inuyasha, leaving him bear – but only for Sesshomaru to see.

He exhaled onto Inuyasha cock, watched it strain towards him whilst Inuyasha whimpered and pleaded for release. When Inuyasha finally started to beg and only then did Sesshomaru lower his head and take him deep into his mouth. Due to the prolonged teasing it only took a short while a few clever twists of Sesshomaru's tongue with some strong suction for Inuyasha's back to bow and him to scream his Alpha's name in pleasure, blacking out from the overload of pure ecstasy.

The next month passed fraught with tension, neither of their inner beasts understood why they hadn't already bonded. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going mad researching, trying to find a solution that didn't need Kagome's permission or participation. In addition to this rumours of Naraku and the band of seven had surfaced; massacres and slaughters of villages they had caused with the help of a Dark Miko, tearing down their shields and protections placed there by the commands of the Lords of the West. This tension grew and built itself to an inferno, causing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to snipe and swipe at each other and caused Rin and Shippo to act out, causing havoc with various pranks and misbehaviour.


End file.
